webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Panda's Phone
Panda's Phone is the device Panda uses to surf the web, check his dating profile, and browse the web in general. It first appeared in the "''Pilot''" when Panda used it to communicate with his ex-girlfriend, Susan. It also appeared in the episodes "''Our Stuff''", "''Food Truck''", "Panda's Date", "''Burrito''", "Primal", "My Clique", and "Brother Up". Appearances Panda's phone is a light shaded pink with a panda key-chain hanging off of the top. The front is colored black with a touch screen in the center. It has a rectangular button below the touch screen, presumably used to return to the home screen when turned on. Pilot In the Pilot, the phone was a generic black phone, bearing more resemblance to a generic iPhone. The string holding the key-chain was much thinner, while the key-chain was what appeared to either be a panda or a cat. Panda used the phone to communicate with Susan, an internet girlfriend he had hooked up with through a dating site. Our Stuff Panda had put his phone in the backpack, placed on the Basketball Court's bleachers, before heading with the other Bears to compete again the Unnamed Basketball Players in a match. After celebrating getting the ball in a goal, once, they returned to the court upon realizing they forgot to take their backpack with them. Returning, they discover their backpack is gone, including its contents: Grizzly's wallet, Ice Bear's ninja stars, and Panda's phone. Panda, of course, is freaking out. After first suspecting Player 41 of being the thief, the Bears soon discover the Pigeon Cartel and their backpack in the gang's custody. The Bears get their items back, leaving them happy. Food Truck Panda had used it to write a bad review about Ramen Tacos. It was later seen when Grizzly was running away, along with his brothers and the Food Truck Owners, from the Woodland Creatures. He ended up discovering the camera's flash on the phone would repel the animals, so he used it to its advantage to aid in their escape up until the phone died, which he subsequently threw away. Panda's Date The phone served little to no purpose. Lucy had used the phone to take a selfie with Grizzly and Ice Bear during a montage. The auto-edit feature on the phone edited Panda out as he tried to jump into the shot. Burrito Much like "Panda's Date", it served little to no purpose in the episode. Panda had used the GPS function on the phone to find the Bears' way to Purrito in the beginning of the episode. Primal The phone was first seen when Panda was browsing on it while he waited for his microwavable dumplings to finish cooking. Later in the episode, Panda was freaking out over his phone due to the fact Grizzly had taken it and replaced it with a cardboard replica. My Clique Not making a very notable appearance, Panda's phone was used to send texts back and forth between the Bears and Chloe. Brother Up When the Bears were out jogging in the wilderness, the three had taken a 10 minute break which Grizzly reminded Panda was up. He wanted them to climb a tree, but Panda said he'd pass. After they left, he pulled out his phone to try and use it, but there was no reception. Later, after they were finished with their trip, Panda attempted to use the GPS on his phone to point them back home, but again, there was no reception. Charlie, who had appeared to see what they were up to after hearing Grizzly's voice, moved Panda on top of Grizzly, allowing him to get some reception on his phone to help him lead them back home. Trivia * Grizzly calls it a "cellie", which is, evidently, based off the word "cell phone" * At the end of the theme song, Panda hands Grizzly his phone to take their picture, but in the shot with the show's title, the phone shown with the picture is not the same as Panda's. * In "Our Stuff", it is revealed Panda feels very strongly about his phone. * An auto-edit mode is enabled on the phone, editing a picture after it's been taken to fix anything the phone deems to need fixing. ** This auto-edit feature is what removed Panda from Lucy and the Bears' selfie in the episode "Panda's Date". Cultural References * This device is considered a smartphone, like the latest generation of phones. It could be based off of a Galaxy, iPhone, or other phone brands. The largest difference is the home button is rectangular with a circle in the middle of the button. Category:A to Z Category:Objects Category:Electronics